Shadowed Thorns of the Past
by Risika Braeke
Summary: Risika deals with the loss of her mother as she searches for her long lost father along the way she meets up with a mysterious red head and his friends. currently being rewritten will be posted when changes are finished. Thnx for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Shadowed Thorns of the Past

Chapter One

_"Risika…run…don't worry about me…save yourself," your mother says._

_"No I can't leave you," you sob kneeling by your dying mother. _

_"Go find your father…find him…and he will tell you everything…" she says as she closes her eyes. _

_"No mom stay with me," you say shaking her, "Please I can't live without you." You shake her fiercely hoping she will wake up but she doesn't move. You lay her body down and stand up, wiping your tears away. As you turn you see a figure standing in the shadows. Next thing you know a dagger is at your throat. _

You sit bolt upright in bed sweating hard and panting. It was just a nightmare that's it. You lie back down and try to go back to sleep. Realizing that it was futile you get up and get dressed. You have been having the same dream for the last few days and it was more vivid everytime you had it.

"Why do I have this dream," you whisper to yourself as the hot water runs over your pale skin. "It doesn't make any sense." You mutter trying to think. As you get out of the shower, you hear a slight noise from the other room. You put on your silver robe, tie it, then open the door. You look around and see a little orange fox on your bed. You smile in relief because it is only your pet fox Kyoko.

"Kyoko you scared me," you sigh as you pick him up from the bed. He just looks at you and licks your cheek, as you notice a small cut on his foreleg. "Oh what happened," you say as you take him into the bathroom and set him on the sink. He doesn't say anything but because you were both foxes, you understood eachother relatively well. You pull a small jar from a cabinet, open it, and then go back to the fox. The jar was full of an herbal remedy that healed small cuts within a day and left no scars. Your mom had always used it on you when you were little but then you got the recipe and made it yourself.

"Ok Kyoko," you say getting some on your finger, "you know the drill after I put this on you can't go outside for a while." There was a small mew in agreement as you rubbed the paste on the cut and covered it with a bandage. "There," you say after your finished, "all done now I've got to go and gather herbs before winter so I'll be gone all day." You pick up Kyoko and put him back on your bed. As you get dressed you hear a knock at the door.

"One minute please," you say as you pull on your shirt. There is another knock. "Hold on please" you yell as you walk to the door and look through the peephole in it. You see a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. You sigh; _it's ok its only Seigi_.

"C'mon Ris we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" he shouted through the door.

"Late for what?!" you yell back buttoning your shirt.

"Well let me in and I'll tell you what we are going to be late for." He yelled again. You open the door standing there in your shirt. Seigi was tall, thin with well-defined muscles. His blue eyes were vivid under his black and red hair.

"Very sexy Risika," he says eyeing you up and down.

"Thank you," you say, "now so I can finish getting dressed would you please tell me what I'm going to be late for?"

"For school remember? Since you look seventeen by law you need to go to school," he says with a smile, as he pulls a package from behind his back. You take it from his hands and open it. Inside is a school uniform comprised of a short blue skirt, blue sailor top and red neckerchief. _Great_ you thought _he wants to play dress up._

"Thank you Seigi," you say smiling, "I'll put this on right now so we can go to school." You turn and go into your bedroom, laying the clothes out on the bed. You take off your shirt and pull on the top that he gave you. _Hmmm it's comfortable but what about the skirt. _You slip the skirt over you legs and fasten it on your hips. _Ok now I guess this won't be so bad after all._ As you put on your shoes Seigi walks into the doorway. You hear a low whistle as you stand up.

"Damn that does look hot on you," he says smiling, his hands in his pockets, "Guys at school will really be after you."

"Thanks Seigi, I knew that I could always count on you to tell me when I look bad." You say rolling your eyes as you grabbed your bag. "Well I think that we should get going don't you?"

"Yeah lets go foxy girl before we are both late," he said turning. _Whatever Seigi_ you thought as you rolled your eyes again and followed him out the door and into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters but I do own my version of Risika, Seigi and anyother characters that are created along the way.

Chapter Two 

As we arrived to school you notice that everyone is wearing a similar uniform in their own ways. _What is going to happen_ you thought, _How am I going to get along._

"Well here we are," Seigi said as he stopped the car.

"Yeah I guess," you sigh as you open the door and step into the bright sun. _I think that this day isn't going to go so well._ Suddenly Seigi puts an arm around your waist and walks you to your locker.

"Well this is where I leave you," Seigi says with a kiss on your forehead, "Your schedule is in your notebook as well as a map of the school." You smile as you watch him open his locker next to yours.

"Thanks Seigi," you say as you open your locker. _He's being awfully nice_ you think as you look in you locker and see everything that you will ever need. _Maybe a little to nice_, as you look at your schedule and see that you are in all of the challenging classes. _Ok this looks to be a fun year._

"Ok well lets me lead you to your first class," said Seigi, "then you'll be on your own for the rest of the day." He then takes your hand and leads you to your chemistry class. You look around and see counters with six stools behind them. You walk up to the first counter and take a seat on one of the middle stools. A minute later a red head had walked in and took a seat next to you. You turn your head and then look back at the teacher.

"Class we have a new student, her name is Risika Braeke. Miss Risika would you please stand."

"Yes sir," you say as you stand and turn to the rest of the class. They all look at you and a couple of guys whistle. _Great I already have admirers._ As you sit the boy next to you turns to look at you.

"Hello I'm Shuichi Minamino," he said as he held out a hand. You take it and smile looking into his deep, green eyes.

"I'm Risika," you say, "but you can call me Ris for short if you wish."

"Ok but Risika will do for now," Shuichi said smiling. _God is he good looking_ you think to yourself. You look at your schedule and realize that you forgot your map in your locker and couldn't get it for a few more classes. You pull out a small sheet of paper and write:

RB: Hey can you help me find my classes?

SM: Yeah, where do you go next?

RB: Next I go to Algebra 2/ Trig.

SM: Ok I can show you the way there that's my next class as well.

RB: Thanks I owe you one.

SM: Your welcome.

You smile, tuck away the note and write down the notes on the board into your notebook. As you glance up you notice a dark haired boy watching from Shuichi's other side. As you turn your head he look back at his notebook and continues writing. Before you know it the bell rings, you gather your things and walk out of the room.

"Hey Risika wait up!" Shuichi calls running after you. You turn and wait while Shuichi and the dark haired boy from Chem catch up.

"Risika, this is Hiei," Shuichi said as Hiei nodded his head.

"I'm Risika," you say as you hold out a hand to Hiei but he doesn't take it. _Ok very cold_ you think _but oh well_.

"He isn't very talkative but he'll say something when he wants to," Shuichi whispered. You smile and continue on with your day. School drags on like a giant tortoise. Finally the last bell rings and you head for your locker.

"Hey how was school Ris?" says Seigi from beside you.

"Not bad really. I made two new friends today," you say smiling as you put your books in the bag he had given your earlier that morning.

"Oh really who if you don't mind me asking?" he says taking your bag.

"Shuichi Minamino and Hiei, I don't know his last name." You say as the two of you begin to walk home.

"Oh I know them. They are always together hanging out but they are pretty cool. All the girls love Shuichi and Hiei so much that they made some stupid fan club and followed them everywhere." He said starting off into space.

"Sounds like those two are pretty popular", you say to yourself.

"What?" he said snapping back to reality.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself", you say smiling.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot the school musical is coming up I've heard that it's Miss Saigon… you thinking about trying out?" he asked.

"Uh I don't know it depends on if I feel like it," you say knowing that you can get a main role.

"I heard Shuichi is going to be the main soldier Chris; I think you would make a good Kim," he said smiling flirtatiously at you.

"Yeah right like I could ever get the part of Kim," you say rolling our eyes.

"You would with a little temporary hair color and some make-up and there you go a perfect flawless Kim," he said putting an arm around your waist.

"Ok fine I'll do it if it gets you to drop the subject." You say smiling knowing that he's telling the truth.

"Good," he says as he kisses your cheek and leaves you in front of you apartment complex. _Damn him why does he always do that._ You walk inside the first building and down the hall. As you get close to your door you see Shuichi standing there.

"Oh hi Shuichi," you say cheerfully.

"Hello Risika sorry to bother you but I thought that we should get to know eachother more after our note passing today in class," he said blushing a little.

"Oh ok why not," you say as you open the door, "Please come in." You walk inside then shut the door. "Kyoko I'm home," you shout as you set your bag by the door.

"Who's Kyoko?" Shuichi asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Oh it's just my pet." You say as a small red ball of fur darts out of the bedroom and into your arms.

"Oh you have a pet fox?" he said scratching Kyoko under his chin.

"Yeah," you look at him amazed, "how did you know?" You take a seat on the couch as Shuichi takes a seat on the couch next to you.

"Oh I have one too his name is Youko," he said smiling.

"That's cool I would like to see him sometime," you say smiling softly.

"Yeah you would like him a lot he's quite friendly." He said laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" you asked puzzled.

"Nothing…it's nothing." He says trying to hide his smile. _Whatever it must not be that important if he doesn't want to say anything about it._

"Right that's what you want me to think," you say nudging his shoulder.

"It's nothing I swear to you," he says holding up his hands in the air.

"Yeah you were probably thinking something dirty weren't you?" you say standing up.

"No not in the slightest I promise," he says standing as well, "I assure you it was nothing of that nature." _Good he's nervous I like it._ You look at the clock; it's nearly seven.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" you say turning to Shuichi setting Kyoko down, "It gets kind of lonely eating alone every night."

"Um…sure why not what are you having?" he asks looking curiously at you.

"I was going to bake some fish in lemon butter and make some alfredo." You say casually walking into the kitchen.

"Wow that sounds like something served in a gourmet restaurant," he said smiling, "I'd be honored to join you."

"Great," you say as you pull some pollack fillets from the fridge along with a lemon and some butter.

"Anything I can do to help," Shuichi asks watching closely. _He wants to help that's something unexpected._

"Yeah…um you can put two sticks of butter in a bowl and put it in the microwave." You say as you run the frozen fish under some lukewarm water. Out of the corner of your eye you see Shuichi put the bowl in the microwave for one minute. You pull out a knife and a cutting board, setting the lemon on it and slicing it in half.

"So you cook a lot?" Shuichi asks watching curiously.

"Yeah saves money plus I'm a decent cook." You say as you set the fish in a glass dish and squeeze the lemon over it then pouring the butter. _He asks a lot of questions._ You put the fish in the oven while the water boils for the alfredo.

"So enough about me," you say smiling, "what about you? Do you have any talents?"

"Yeah I'm a singer in the school choir, I sing tenor." He says smiling.

"That's cool," you say stirring the pasta. _God he's hot and he's eating dinner with me._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH gang but I do own my version of Risika, Seigi, and any other characters that are created along the way…. Well enjoy!!

Chapter Three 

Kurama's POV

_God she has grown up._

_Of course she has she looks like her mom Youko says pointedly._

_I know that after all she is our cousin._

_Oh don't remind me he said exasperatedly._

_Hey you should be nice since she is partly your blood too not just mine._

_I know but she cooks just like you Kurama_

_Shut up Youko I know that._ He looks up at the girl noticing the silver stripes in her hair. Maybe she is a rare breed.

Your POV

"He's staring at you again," a voice says quietly in your thoughts. _I know Braeke believe me._ You serve a couple plates of fish and pasta and set them down on the small table.

"Go ahead and start without me while I go and get drinks." You say as Shuichi takes a seat. You bring back two glasses with some red wine in them and set them down.

"So how's the food?" you ask quietly.

"It's delicious the best fish I've tasted." He says smiling as he takes a sip from the glass.

"That's good to hear," you say as you eat quietly. You talk with and laugh and before you know it, it's already 10pm. You yawn.

"Oh I'm tired I should probably be getting ready for bed." You say setting the dishes in the sink.

"Yes I should be going as well my mother will be worrying." He says as he stands and runs some water in the sink. _God he's even helping with dishes._ You watch as he expertly washes the dishes and cleans the sink.

"Thanks for the meal," he says as he walks towards the door.

"Your welcome it was nice to have company for once." You say as you follow, "you should come over again sometime."

"I will I really enjoyed myself," Shuichi smiles and moves close to you and holds his arms open for a hug. You hug him tightly and as you pull back you look into his deep green eyes. Next thing you know you feel his lips on yours. When he pulls back you look back in shock as you see him turn and leave shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kurama's POV

Good job I knew you would do that by the end of the night Youko said with a slight laugh.

Shut up Youko yeah I like her maybe even love her but I don't know if it would work between us.

Of course it would your smooth and a gentleman as well as part youko like her

Ok I'll try it, Shuichi sighs and looks back to the window to see her silhouette as she gets ready for bed.

Stop thinking about it and go home Youko says slyly.

"I wasn't thinking about anything dirty," he says quietly.

You lie I know what you are thinking about… her naked body lying under you he said poking fun.

I am not damn it. Shuichi screams in his head.

Yeah you are and nothing you say is going to change my mind

Whatever Youko just go to sleep. There was a grumble then a few minutes later there was a peaceful sleep. Then Shuichi turns and begins to walk down the street back to his house for the night.

Your POV

The next morning you wake up, take a shower, get dressed and go to school like everyother day. Seigi comes and walks with you to school. Hmm back to the grind, you think as you as you sit in Chem and put your stuff together for notes. As you glance at the door you see Shuichi walking over in this usual pinkish-red uniform.

"Hey I have a couple questions for you," he says quietly.

"Yeah what are they?" you ask curiously.

"Well first would you go out with me and second would you like to come and meet my friends tonight?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Uh yeah I would like that," you say turning bright red.

"Great I'll meet you after school." He says as he started the chemistry notes. Yay now I have a boyfriend, you think quietly. After the bell rings you gather your things as Shuichi puts an arm around your waist and walks with you to every class and if he had a different class he would kiss you lightly and quickly leave you at the door. Every once in a while you would have people ask if you and Shuichi were dating and they would be in complete shock when you well them that you were. After the final bell you go to your locker and grab your bag.

"Hey," Shuichi says from behind you, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah," you say as you close your locker and take his hand.

"Good then lets go everyone is very excited to meet you." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always I don't own the Yu Yu gang but I do own my version of Risika and Seigi and anyone else that I create along the way.

Chapter Four

You arrive at an apartment complex and go into the first door. You see Hiei in the corner, a dark haired boy sitting in a chair talking to a blue haired girl. There was another girl standing behind him that had brown hair and a red head on the floor in front of a tv playing a video game.

"Everyone this is Risika the girl that I was telling you about." he said smiling as you wave shyly. Various hellos and smiles were exchanged as people were introduced.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi," said the dark haired boy, " this is Botan, and the gal behind me is Keiko." he motions to both girls.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," says the red head on the floor.

"Hi Kazuma," you say waving slightly.

"Well now that you know everyone's names let's play a round of Truth or Dare." Shuichi said smiling.

"Yeah Kurama since when do you like playing that game with us." Yusuke said getting to his thief. You look at Shuichi puzzled.

"Why did he just call you Kurama, I thought your name was Shuichi?" you ask thoroughly confused.

"You haven't told her yet Kurama but I thought you said you were going to…"said Yusuke shocked.

"No I haven't yet but since you brought it up…" said Kurama turning to you, "Risika I haven't been fully honest with you. Truth of the matter is that Shuichi is my human name."

"Human Name?" you ask even more confused, "What do you mean human?"

"What I mean is that I'm not human…I'm a demon, a fox demon to be exact a youko." he said staring off into space, "and I noticed that you were one too so I naturally took a liking to you." The rest of the group stands in shock staring at you.

"Alright," you say, "yes it's true I'm a fox but what gave it away?"

"Oh nothing really just your pet fox Kyoko and the silver stripes in your hair," he said with a small waive.

"Really ok whatever," you say as you sit down feeling like you just got caught in a lie.

"So if you're a fox does that mean you can control plants like Kurama does?" Yusuke asks quite curious now.

"Yes and No," you say, "I can control plants but I can control and talk to animals better, but I'm sure that with practice I can be just as good." They all just stare at you as Kuwabara sits down.

"So what color is your rose then?" Botan asks trying to dissolve the silence.

"I'll show you," you run your hand through you hair and produce a silvery rose with petals that shined as though it was made of silver itself. Everyone ooohed and ahhhed over it as you placed it in your lap.

"It's gorgeous," Botan says in quiet amazement.

"Yeah it's really pretty…" you say as you put it away.

"Well I think that you should come with us to see Koenma," says Botan, "I'm sure he would be interested to know that there was another fox in the Ningenkai."

"Ok sure sounds like a good idea," you say smiling, "I'd like to meet this Koenma." You look at the clock and it says 9:35. "I think that I should be going it's pretty late." you stand as Kurama stands as well.

"I'll walk you home," he said opening the front door.

"Thank you for having me and it was nice meeting you all," you say waving. There was a series of goodbyes and your welcomes as you walk out the door. You smile as Kurama watches you walk up the sidewalk.

"You're beautiful you know that," he said putting an arm around your waist.

"Yeah I know I am," you say smiling putting your arm around his waist. You walk along enjoying the night sky. As you get to your apartment complex you stop and turn to him.

"So would you like to come inside for a while?" you ask smiling softly.

"What would we do if I did go inside?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe watch a movie, get something to eat, or whatever we want," you say placing your hands on his chest.

"Sure sounds like fun to me what movie do you have to watch?" he asks as he and you walk into your apartment.

"Umm I think I got a couple horror movies that I rented that we could watch," you say as you walk into the living room and look on top of the DVD player. A few seconds later you feel Kurama come behind you and put his arms around you.

"What do you want?" you say sarcastically turning in his arms to meet his eyes.

"Nothing just a little attention from you," he says kissing you gently.

"Oh really and what kind of attention would that be?" you ask smiling softly.

"The loving kind," he said as he picked you up and took you into your bedroom laying you down on the bed.

"Really I can tell that you're really wanting," you say looking into Kurama's deep green eyes. He leans down and kisses you again then starts to kiss your neck. You close your eyes and smile purring softly.

Author's note: ok now before I post the next chapter I need atleast a few reviews please to let me know how im doing because otherwise I have no need to continue writing this story. So please R&R thank you.


End file.
